mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Athens (AltE)
Kingdom of Athens usually called Athens is a kingdom situated in the south of Balkan Peninsula. Map Allied states -''' Light green 'Good relations -' Orange '''Plan of Athenian superiority - ''Blue'' Athens and colonies - ''Red'' (With names) Government Athens are ruled by a king. Throne is successive but in case of last dynasty member death, new king must be elected by all citizens. King has ministers of Economy, Military and Society. There is also parliament (known as Demos). Colonies are ruled by governors and special territories are ruled by deputies. Diplomacy and War Athenian diplomacy is focused mainly on trading and wars. Athens along with Rome and Carthage make up Mediterranean alliance. Other allies and friendly states are Tartesia, Lithuania, Lydia and Aquitania. Athens de facto own protectorate of Thrace, and share influence with Olofaridia in Epiro-Macedonia. Good relations are maintained with all the countries that are Military Regular mainland army usually has about 5,000 men and 1,000 men for every colonial garrison. In case of war Psiloi supporting troops are recruited from peasantry. Hippeis and Creatan archers are rarely recruited but still can be recruited. Navy is divided to Oversea Navy and Local Navy. The first one guards colonies and the second one is used for mainland defence/attack. History From dark ages to Darius It's history started about 400 years ago (OTL 1400b.c.), when first known settlement was established there. It flourished for about 200 years, and after that everything mysteriously disappeared, greek culture almost died. In 1070 B.C. Dion of Attica was born, he made first attempts to revive the great city of Athens but he couldn't do much. Darius The Great (1030BC - 960BC) reign (1010BC - 960BC) In 1030 B.C. Darius The First was born, after death of Dion in 1010 B.C. he became Tyrrant of Athens and Attica. Darius was very popular amongst people and so in only 10 years he managed to conquer big territories around the Helade, some islands in Aegean sea and even Crete. After that , he initiated land reform that improved the economy and intensified trade. Later he started political reform that turned Athens into Kingdom, ruled, of course by a King and five secretaries. Under his reign first greek colonies appeared in marmara region. Drakon of Athens (980BC - 920BC) reign (960BC-920BC) After his father's death, as the only son, he came to the Athenian throne. Just after coronation war with Lydia started but Drakon victoriously ended it in 940B.C. Slave reform was initiated by him in 950BC and organised first People March in 930BC that later became a tradition. Adonis (940BC-860BC) reign (920BC-860BC) Established Demos council and allowed slaves taking part in it, to be sure that all population groups can have their vote. He fought Thraco-Macedonian forces from 900BC to prevent strong regional union that could stop Athens, after hard fighting he crushed hostile forces and won the war just before his death in 860BC. Aeschylus (880BC-810BC) reign (860BC-810BC) During his reign Northern civilization was discovered. Allied Athens with Rome and improved relations with Lydia. He connected Athenian mainland to Thrace and Capadocia, and after this, Athens became economical paradise. His best known work is "Plan of Athenian Superiority". Ares (830BC-780BC) reign (810BC-780BC) Won the war with Olofaridia, gaining full control of Thracian protectorate as well as many lands in Epirus and Macedonia. He established first colonies in west mediterranean and under his reign, Mediterranean alliance was formed. Initiated reforms that later resulted in faster spread of Helenistic culture in colonies. Althaia (800BC-750BC) reign (780BC-750BC) First queen of Athens. Reformed laws regarding throne succession and overal rights of females in Athenian politics and society. Established relations with Aquitania and settled conflict that disrupted North-South trade for a short time. Dike (770BC-730BC) reign (750BC-730BC) Made final reforms to equalise males and females. Shortly after changing system of colonies and their management, she died of unknow disease. Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Nations